Good Things Come In Threes
by ravenloganx3
Summary: A short story of how editing an English assignment can blossom into a very good thing.


**So this is my first Degrassi fanfiction and it's based on a prompt I used in my own English class, which was to start a story with the line "He'd taken three seconds to read the first sentence". I haven't written anything for a while so forgive me if it's a bit rusty. But due to my recent obsession with ElixClare I thought a cute one-shot was in order. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_ related to Degrassi: The Next Generation.**

**

* * *

**

He'd taken three seconds to read the first sentence.

He'd taken the next one-hundred and ninety seconds to finish reading the first page. He taken this pause as an opportunity to glance at me.

I fidgeted under his stare and my breath caught in the back of my thoat as his tongue darted out to gently lick the tip of his fingers so that he could easily turn the page.

He'd taken it upon himself to act as if he didn't notice.

He'd taken his time finishing my paper, leaving me an infinite amount of moments to watch him. His eyes flickered over my penmanship as he read and he bit his lip- a quirk I was almost positive he adopted from me. I felt the anticipation radiating from him as he read my paper; he was almost at the ending.

This weeks writing prompt had been this: "Good things come in threes."

We had been instructed to write about the three most important people in our lives.

It was three days before the paper was due and Eli and I always edited our work together before we turned it in. We sat in our English classroom today, Eli sitting in the seat in front of me, while I sat on the top of the desk in front of him.

I had chosen Alli, Adam, and of course, the troubled teen currently sitting in front of me, for my prompt.

He'd finished reading Alli's portion, that I knew. Her paragraph was long but was complete before the first page was over. Adam's anecdote was slightly longer. It lingered onto the middle of the second page where the third description of mine began.

He'd twitched when he saw his name in bold towards the end of the paper. His section was the shortest of them all. I smiled gently as he tensed while reading my innermost thoughts of him.

When we'd been given this assignment I was nervous about what to write, but when my pen hit the paper the words had a flow to them that I just couldn't bring myself to edit. I knew what to write about Alli. She had been my best friend for over a year, although we'd recently been drifting apart. But she'd helped to mold me into a newer and more confident version of myself for our sophomore year, listened to me cry over a broken heart, and gossiped with me about my current romantic interest.

Adam had been a little bit more difficult to write about. I hadn't known him very long, but I knew that our bond would last a long time, longer my mine and Alli's perhaps. He was different than anyone I had ever met and we shared a lot of interests, like our the same fascination with Eli (although I hadn't written that one down). He was born in the body of a female but had the emotional tendencies of a male, making him far more unique than anyone currently enrolled at Degrassi. But he was also trustworthy and kind, and he was loyal to his friends. He made me feel comfortable and me erupt into giggles whenever we were together. He completed the group of misfits that I called my best friends.

And last came the most difficult of all. My passage about Eli was short. The sentences were awkwardly constructed, similar to our current relationship. I wrote of how he was mysterious and always left me wanting to know more. I wrote, unashamedly, about how he was beautiful and how his green eyes were the window to his soul. I wrote of how he'd helped me with my problems at home when I barely knew him and about how sharing secrets with him under the stars made my heart grow warm and my body tingle.

I wore my heart on my sleeve as I sat on that desk in front of him and I waited for his reaction to my most obvious admittance of my feelings.

I took a deep breath as he reached the bottom of my assignment. He began tapping his foot on the ground, his nervous habit, and gently turned my paper over. I let out my breath in a huff, not realizing I had been holding it in.

"So," I asked, my voice breathy, "what do you think?"

He'd slowly lifted his eyes to look at mine and I could see them soften as our gazes locked.

"Well," he started, "this is much more personal than I thought you'd get." He smirked and my eyebrow raised. When I saw the smirk, I knew our conversation was about to become interesting.

He'd emerged from his seat and walked up to the desk I was sitting on.

He'd taken the hand that wasn't currently pressed next to my leg and used it to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

My heart fluttered as my hand reached up and covered his own.

"You really think I'm beautiful, eh?" he whispered with a sparkle in his eyes.

My eyes countered his with their own sparkle, "As if you didn't already know," he smiled, genuinely, "Besides, you also know I can't lie. Especially not when I'm writing."

He'd moved his body closer as I talked and I could feel his heat emanating from him as his breath washed over my face. His lips descended upon mine at this point and my hand tightened over his.

He'd pulled me as close to him as possible and kissed me with as much passion as he could muster.

He'd smiled against my lips and made fireworks erupt behind my eyes.

And then he'd pulled away. I sighed then and my lashes fluttered open.

My lips curved up at him, "Don't you want me to edit your paper before it get's too late?"

He'd rolled his eyes, signiature smirk reappearing on his face.

"If you must know, Blue Eyes, I didn't write it," my eyes widened and then narrowed at his statement, "I can't write it. I don't have three 'most important people' in my life. I only have one."

He'd grinned at me then, and leaned back down pressing his lips against mine once again.


End file.
